


Squishy Cheeks [JohnJae]

by tskisuki



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, jaehyun is a softie, squishy cheeks, this is cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: Johnny likes to squish the soft cheeks :D
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Squishy Cheeks [JohnJae]

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af pfft i wrote this as a long term promise to my friend who is a JohnJae stan lololol  
> I have a hardtime ish writing since she wanted a non-au WHICH I SUCK AT ASDFGHJKL
> 
> help me

“Hey John, you wanna go out tonight? I’m kind of bored staying in the dorm.” Jaehyun turns to the taller man who grabbed a water bottle from the cooler. Johnny took a moment to think for the answer, before nodding. “Sure, why not. A little fresh air wouldn’t be that bad.”, he says as he opens the cap, taking a sip from the drink.

“Hey hey! I heard you guys are going out. Can I join pleaseeee?”, the youngest in the 127 group runs behind Johnny, bumping slightly into the older’s back with a pout. Johnny almost spilt his drink because of Haechan’s action, but manage to save it.

“Didn’t you and Mark plan to go out though?” Jaehyun asks as he look around the studio, not seeing the blonde Canadian boy. Haechan pouts again, shaking his head in disappointment. “He made me angry recently, so I don’t want to talk to him.”

Johnny chuckles, turning around to pat the shorter one’s head. “Well, I don’t really mind you joining but…”, he glances at Jaehyun who was still sitting on the dance floor, legs crossed. Jaehyun notices the glance, sighing afterwards with a nod. “Yeah you can come.”

Haechan cheered happily as he hugs Johnny, the older patting his head again. Haechan then removes his arms around the taller before running towards Jaehyun, launching himself to the older, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

“Ouch Haechan, be careful…“, Jaehyun groans slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Haechan cheekily smiles, “Thank you hyung~” Though in honesty, Jaehyun wanted to be alone with Johnny but, the extra company wouldn’t hurt. As the two was still on the floor, with Haechan’s arms around Jaehyun’s neck, the studio door opens. Johnny turns around, greeting the person.

“Oh hey Mark. Where’ve you been?” The blonde boy turns to Johnny before smiling, not really wanting to answer the other’s question. “Um- I had something to do. Anyway, have you seen…Haechan?”, he took a moment before saying the name. Johnny nods, moving a step back, revealing Haechan hugging Jaehyun to Mark.

Seeing it, the blond boy walks inside and towards the two. Haechan notices the presence, looking away slightly. “Haechan, we need to talk-”

“I don’t wanna.” He cuts the other off before he could finish. Mark sighs, feeling irritated. Jaehyun sits up with Haechan, ruffling the other’s hair. “You can’t run away forever Haechan.”, he advises the younger. Haechan pouts before nodding slightly. He tilts his head to Mark, “Will you actually listen to me now?”, he asks. Mark yet again, sighs, nodding with a subtle smile. He offers his hand to the other, who took a moment before accepting it. The older between the two, pulls him up to stand. He doesn’t let go of the younger’s hand and proceed to pull him towards the door.

“Make sure not to fight no more!” Johnny shouts before Mark closes the door behind them.

“Are they actually 5?” Jaehyun walks up to Johnny, laughing. “They act like it.” Johnny scoffs, walking to the table beside the cooler, grabbing some snacks. Jaehyun walks behind the other with both his hands behind his back, walking one step at a time. Johnny glances at Jaehyun, noticing his strange behaviour.

“You wanna say something?” He says without looking at Jaehyun as he is snacking. Jaehyun bit his lower lip slightly, wanting to recheck something with the taller.

“So…about…tonight…” He says word by word, making sure he wasn’t being obvious with his actual intention. Though, Johnny wasn’t that dumb to not notice the other’s shyness. “…are we still…going with Haechan or- HMP”, Jaehyun stop his question as Johnny stuffs his mouth with a cookie, smiling.

“You’re cute like this. And yes, we’re still going with Haechan. That is, if he still wants to go.” Jaehyun munch on the cookie that the other was offering, with a slight blush. He then looks elsewhere, grabbing the nearest water bottle.

“I’m not cute.” He says under his breath, though heard by Johnny either way. He opens the cap, gulping the liquid down his throat, some slightly spilling at the corner of his mouth. He closes the water bottle, setting it back on the table.

He was about to wipe the trail of water on his chin but was stop when Johnny suddenly grabs his wrist. Jaehyun turns to Johnny with a confuse expression. Johnny took a step closer, his hand raise to the other’s face. Jaehyung was panicking, not knowing what is happening.

“You should slow down. You’re spilling it.”, Johnny laughs softly as he wipes the shorter’s lip and chin with a napkin. Jaehyun’s cheek turns slightly pink, not moving an inch. He made one last wipe to the shorter’s lip before smirking. “And also we just had an indirect kiss.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen, looking at the water bottle and then back to Johnny. He turns his back to the taller, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, completely red. Johnny chuckles, peeking at the side to look at Jaehyun’s face.

“You’re so shy. Come on, let’s get ready to go out tonight. Though we need to ask the manager’s permission first.”, Johnny ruffles Jaehyun’s hair, messing it up slightly before going over to the couch to take his stuff. Jaehyun following from behind, grabbing his items, closing the lights as well before jogging towards Johnny who was already waiting at the door.

“Your cheeks are still red by the way.” Johnny pinches his cheek softly, annoying a red Jaehyung. He smacks the taller’s hand lightly with a pout. “Stop babying me John.”, he walks out the door, Johnny laughing as he follows from behind.

~~~

Days, Weeks, Months passes. NCT127 schedule starts to pile up little by little. And also them having their tour and live performance and such. Every day is pretty normal. Though Jaehyun does notice that Johnny has develop a habit recently. That habit is towards him. Every time Jaehyun stands beside him or does anything close to him, the taller would pinch his cheeks with no reason. It’s not like he hates it since he does have a crush on the American ass, but it’s not good for his heart. Also, it’s good fan service for their fans.

This day was no different. NCT127 recently is having a tour in Canada and are staying in a rented house with their staff with them of course. Jaehyun was literally doing nothing but reading a book in the living room as Doyoung, Yuta and Taeyong were watching TV. Johnny enters the entrance door, hands in his coat pocket. Taeyong looks away from the screen and towards Johnny.

“Where did you go?” Johnny lifts the plastic bag in his hand before taking his coat off, hanging it on the coat hanger. Haechan walks out from his room door, in time as Johnny takes out the coffee box drink out of the plastic.

“Yay, you bought it! Thank you Johnny” Haechan grabs the drink before walking back into his room. Johnny then place the rest of the items from the plastic bag on to the dining table. Doyoung whistles, raising his hand up to Johnny. The taller knows what the other want as he grabs a can drink, tossing it to him as he catches it with no problem. Taeyong stands up and walk towards the table, grabbing a snack and 2 drinks before sitting back on the couch, passing a box drink to Yuta beside him. Johnny grab a milk tea flavour water bottle, offering it to Jaehyun.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m not really into this flavour.” He kindly rejects the drink from Johnny.

“Well, what do you like then?” Johnny asks, putting the drink back to the table.

“I don’t think Canada have it though.” Jaehyun pouts slightly, snuggling closer to the couch pillow he was hugging this whole time, as he continues to read his book. Johnny laughs, walking towards the fridge, keeping the other drinks in it.

“Well you don’t know that. You should’ve come with me”, Johnny walks towards Jaehyun, sitting on the arm rest beside the boy. “Well you didn’t invite me.”, he says back to the taller, tilting his head upwards from his book, raising an eyebrow to him.

“Well you were sleeping, and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Johnny pinches his cheek with a chuckle, standing up and walking to his room. Jaehyun pouts, rubbing his cheek with his hand. “My cheeks hurt from this.” He says to himself, not realizing the others can hear him.

“Don’t act like you hate it dude.”, Doyoung snorted to Jaehyun who threw the pillow he was hugging towards the other.

~~~

More months passes. NCT127 recently recorded the friendship test video with Glamour. There was a moment where they had to hug each other. Not knowing if it was good luck or bad luck when Jaehyun had to be paired up with Johnny. They started off normal, not that weird for them to hug because they are close. However, Jaehyun starts to panic internally when he felt a hand on his ass. He whispers to Johnny, asking what he was doing but he didn’t answer but only cheekily grins. Thinking he probably did this for fanservice, Jaehyun just let it slide, though he is still panicking in the inside.

Later that day, the members has finally arrived back to their hotel room to rest for the night. Jaehyun shares a room with Johnny, which isn’t a big deal…well…is what Jaehyun assumed.

They entered their hotel room, Johnny immediately falling on the bed. Though it was Jaehyun’s bed he fell on top of. Jaehyun sighs, feeling tired to argue at that moment. He decides to take a quick shower before changing to his sleep wear. He steps out of the bathroom, drying his hair with the small hotel towel. He sighs as he sees Johnny still hasn’t move from his previous spot, a.k.a Jaehyun’s bed. He pokes the other’s leg, waking him up slightly, though not enough for him to be completely awaken.

“Johnny, wake upppp. Sleep in your bed.” Johnny groans in respond, obviously not wanting to wake up. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, putting the towel to the side as his hair was dry enough. He glances at the sleeping man on his bed. He sighs yet again.

“John, seriously. Move.” Jaehyun kicks Johnny’s leg with his leg. Johnny groans, “Just sleep with me thennn”, he says sleepily. Jaehyun was taken back by the other’s suggestion. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, getting the idea out of his mind.

“You know what, just sleep there then. I’ll take your bed” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, finally giving up on waking the other up. He starts to walk to the other bed that’s on the opposite side of his bed. However, he only managed to walk halfway when he suddenly got pull onto his bed. His eyes widen, tilting his head upwards, looking at Johnny who has his eyes still close. He tries to get up, but was stopped when Johnny grab his arm, pulling him downwards, wrapping his arms along the other’s torso. Jaehyun blushes red, struggling to get out of the bigger’s grasps.

Minutes of struggling, he gave up and just laid there, letting the other side-hug him. Jaehyun glance at Johnny, the other breathing softly and comfortably. Jaehyun bit his lower lip, wanting to ask the question that has been lingering in his mind for a while.

“Hey Johnny. Can I ask you something?” he asks. A few seconds of silence passes before Johnny hummed a respond, telling the other to continue.

“Why do you keep pinching my cheeks?” Johnny laughs, eyes still close as he still pretending to sleep. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, smacking the other’s arm that’s on him still.

“Hmm, maybe because you got squishy cheeks. It’s fun to squish it.”, he smiles as he responds. Jaehyun kept quiet, as if not satisfied with the other’s answer. Noticing the silence, Johnny opens his eyes, lifting his head slightly to look at the younger.

“You ok? Do you not like it when I pinch your soft cheeks?” Johnny asks. Jaehyun shakes his head lightly, “It’s not that.”, he says almost whispery. Johnny sits up, pulling the other with him to sit across from one another.

“What’s up Jae? Tell me.” Johnny tilts his head at the other. Jaehyun hesitate to answer since he felt like whatever he says next, could expose him for liking the other. Though seeing how Johnny is showing him a reassuring smile, he decides to just say it.

“I’m just going to say it. Don’t get weirded out ok?”, Jaehyun looks at the older with a pleading look, which Johnny responds with a nod. Jaehyun inhales deeply before speaking his mind.

“Whenever I’m around you, I- I don’t know. I feel comfortable? Like my heart does this beats that I can’t really stop. Whenever you do these…things, which I know is just a friendly gesture, I get all weak and unable to respond anything. Maybe I’m just confused?? Am I? I think I’m crazy. Maybe the stress of this idol job is getting to me…I need help”, he buries his face in the palms of his hands, exhaling heavily. He’s scared of discovering this side of him. Moreover, he’s scared that his friend, Johnny, would be disgusted by his obvious feelings towards the other.

He got startled when he felt someone grabbing his hands, pulling it away from his face. Jaehyun still looks on his lap, though face is no longer covered. Johnny grabs his both of his hands, clenching it with his own.

“Jae. You’re crazy.”, Johnny says bluntly, making Jaehyun feels even more guilty. “Crazy in love that is.” Johnny laughs slightly, “like me.”

Jaehyun raise his head immediately upon hearing the older’s comment. He blinks a few time, unsure if he heard the right thing. Johnny laughs again, seeing the younger’s expression. He pinches both of the younger’s cheeks.

“You’re so adorableee”, he pulls the cheek slightly, spreading Jaehyun’s cheek, also pinching it a bit harder. Jaehyun taps on Johnny’s hands, telling him to let go as his cheek was starting to hurt. “OWCHWOCHOWCHLERTGWO-”, he tries to say. Johnny lets go, rubbing the other’s cheek afterwards. Jaehyun’s cheek is now red. Not sure if it was because of the pinching or from Johnny’s kind gesture. Johnny hold Jaehyun’s face within his hands, making them have eye contact.

“You’re not crazy. I understand what you’re going through, and I don’t mind it. Actually, I accept it.”, he smiles as Jaehyun was still confuse. “Wait, does that mean you lik-“ Jaehyun got cut off as Johnny pulls him into a hug, falling back onto the bed.

“No more questions. We got a schedule for tomorrow morning. Better rest.” Johnny says, closing his eyes, hugging Jaehyun tight. The younger blushes, though Johnny couldn’t really tell since his cheeks was still red from the previous pinching. He smiles softly, burying his head to the other’s chest, hugging back lightly. Feeling that a weight has been lifted off his chest, he slowly drifts to sleep in the older’s embrace.

Johnny peeks through his eyes. Seeing how the younger has fallen asleep, he smiles. He removes his bangs slightly over to the side, before joining the other in dreamland. Though he is in his slumber, Jaehyun could hear Johnny saying something to him but maybe it was just his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> PFT who knows what happen in the next morning


End file.
